


Sensitive Nipples

by charlesdk



Series: Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets his nipple pierced, and Derek notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive Nipples

Derek wasn’t supposed to have seen it, wouldn’t have seen it if he hadn’t already been looking or if it had been a few years ago when Stiles was still an underaged teenager he didn’t really find attractive, didn’t allow himself to, and mostly just found annoying.

But Stiles had grown a lot during his college years and now that he was back in Beacon Hills after graduating alongside Scott, even Derek couldn’t deny he had gotten really, really hot.

And apparently, somewhere during his wild college years, Stiles had gotten himself a nipple piercing.

A fucking nipple piercing.

Derek had been very good at suppressing every urge to act on his slowly growing feelings toward Stiles, especially when he returned from college looking like a fucking model. He had been very good at staying the same old Derek they all knew and not give away any feelings he may or may not have.

And it should have stayed that way. It should have.

*

It was raining, pouring.

All three of them - Scott, Stiles and Derek - had thrown away their little werewolf business related argument on the street to run through the pouring rain and get to Derek’s warm and dry loft as quick as possible.

“Fuck, I’m drenched!” Stiles complained loudly as he stepped into the loft, pulling on his soaking wet shirt and groaning.

“Yeah, you’re not the only one,” Scott commented as he grabbed the towel Derek handed to him, a second one being thrown at the back of Stiles’ back and a surprising lack of glares shared between the two.

“Okay but I’m not the one with werewolf heat to keep me warm.” Stiles was already shaking as he peeled off his soaked shirt and shook his hair to get at least some of the water out of it. “Fuuuuck, it’s cold. Derek, turn the heat up, please!”

Of course, that was the moment Derek chose to turn around, his own wet shirt in his one hand and towel in the other. And his jaw nearly dropped.

His eyes did drop, he couldn’t stop that.

To Stiles’ not only wet but toned torso. He would have looked away right then if it hadn’t been for it catching his attention, everything about getting dry or turn up the heat long forgotten.

Stiles’ left nipple was pierced.

His nipple was pierced.

Just a tiny metal bar through his nipple, nothing special.

And Derek felt all his remaining heat rushing south. Stiles may have been hot to him before but a wet and pierced Stiles was far too much for him to handle.

Derek couldn’t have been staring for longer than ten seconds, before Stiles yelled his name in annoyance, wrapped the towel around himself and turned to stare at him. “Did you turn to ice or something? Go turn the heat up, dumbass!”

Derek stood frozen for just another moment, then shook himself out of it and headed out to turn the heat up.

He didn’t miss the knowing grin Scott was giving him but he didn’t say anything about it either. Neither did Scott.

*

So Stiles had a nipple piercing.

That was just about all Derek could think about the next many days. And if he jerked off in the shower while thinking about it, thinking about Stiles’ extra sensitive nipple and how much he wanted to just lick it, touch it, do anything to it… well, no one needed to know that.

Derek tried - he really did try not to think about it, tried not to stare too much at Stiles’ chest whenever they were around each other.

But more often than not, especially when the pack was having a conversation he wasn’t apart of, Scott caught him staring, nudged him and gave him that annoyingly knowing look.

Because Scott may be a bit oblivious but he caught on immediately about this.

But Scott being Scott, he never brought it up, never asked Derek to act on his feelings. Not once. At least not in so many words and more like encouraging thumbs up.

Good thing he had the approval of the best friend. Bad thing he couldn’t get himself to actually act on these feelings.

And it very quickly got worse.

*

Stiles had taken exactly one step into the loft, a relaxed smile on his lips, when Derek smelled blood, old blood. And it only took one shared look with Scott to confirm his thoughts.

Stiles had gotten himself another piercing.

Derek would bet 20 bucks he had gotten his other nipple pierced. But really, it didn’t matter where the piercing was, which part of his body Stiles had impaled with a metal bar or a ring or whatever. Derek was still getting just a bit aroused by the thought of touching wherever and watch Stiles squirm under his touch, to watch him moan as he touched the sensitive, newly pierced skin and-

Scott nudged him and brought him back to reality. He shifted, feeling awkward since apparently everyone was staring at him, the wolves of the pack looking particularly disturbed and Lydia grinning widely from ear to ear. Smug bastard.

“Holy crap, did you just fully check out? Did he just fully check out?” Stiles turned to look at Lydia with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open and a finger pointing at where Derek was still shifting, a hand subtly between his legs. The wolves may know but he didn’t need the non-wolves part of the pack to know as well.

“Oh yes he did.” Lydia grinned at Derek, not bothering to look back at Stiles. “I think he was too busy fantasizing about-”

“Yes, I fully checked out,” Derek interrupted, much to Lydia’s enjoyment apparently. “Now shut up and sit down.”

Stiles held up his hands in a surrendering way, his short sleeved shirt getting pulled tighter across his chest only to reveal not one but two nearly identical bumps for just a second. And if Derek hadn’t already been looking there, he would have missed it.

The bastard had gotten his other nipple pierced and it probably wasn’t more than a day ago. The skin would still be very sensitive.

And Derek hated how much that thought alone had him jerking off when he was finally alone a few hours later.

*

It’s a Friday, Pizza Pack Night, nearly a month later when Derek and Stiles end up alone for the first time in many months, something that Derek tried to avoid for as long as he possibly could.

Before Scott left, after he had hugged his best friend goodbye and Stiles had turned his back to him to walk back inside, Scott gave Derek a very encouraging thumbs up and a wide smile.

Derek could only reply with flipping him off, which Stiles apparently found hilarious and laughed for a good ten seconds, ten seconds where he had his head thrown back and his neck exposed. Derek hated it.

“So Derek.” Stiles flopped down on the couch and threw his legs up on the table, arms resting on the back of the couch. Derek did not notice the small bumps on Stiles’ shirt where his pierced nipples were positioned. He did not notice because he did not look. Refused to. “You’ve been extra quiet for a while now. Something going on with you?”

Derek stared for a moment, then shook his head and grabbed the last plate with pizza crumbs from the table. “No.”

“Wow, what an elaborate answer, Derek.”

“It’s got nothing to do with you, Stiles, forget about it.” Except it had everything to do with Stiles but he didn’t need to know that. He didn’t need to know that because while Scott had given his permission and blessing up to several times, Derek still wasn’t going to act on his feelings. He would rather jerk off a billion times thinking about all the things he could do to Stiles’ body rather than actually try and get rejected, making things awkward between them. They had only just become friends after all.

“That’s where you’re wrong. Something is going on with you, so I wanna know what it is.” Derek said nothing, so Stiles continued. “Is it werewolf business? You’ve been looking kinda tired lately, are you getting enough sleep? Oh my God, Derek, can you not sleep? Cause if you can’t, this is some serious shit. Please tell me what’s going on or I won’t-”

“It’s you!” Derek didn’t realize he had raised his voice until he had already fallen silent again, had turned around and saw the way Stiles was gaping at him.

“Wait, what do you mean it’s me? Did I do something?”

Well, the cat was already out of the bag. He might as well just come clean. He sighed, his head lowering and he stared pointedly at the floor. “Yeah, you went and got your nipples pierced.”

There was a deafening silence where Derek didn’t dare to look up, didn’t want to see the anger and embarrassment he could scent coming from Stiles.

Stiles scoffed and stood up from the couch. “What, and that offends you so much that you’ve been unable to sleep? The fuck is wrong with you?”

“It doesn’t offend me. It’s…” Derek grunted and lifted his head, looked over at Stiles with his arms crossed and his shirt so tight, again, that those bumps were visible. “It’s hot.”

And there was the deafening silence again. Stiles flushed, his eyes wide and mouth gaping at him. Derek suddenly wished the floor would swallow him.

It could have been a full minute or less than five seconds before Stiles took in a deep breath and stepped closer to Derek, determination on his face. “Really, that’s all you have to say? It’s hot? And what.” He made a few arm movements that Derek missed by looking back down at the floor. “You’re gonna do nothing about it?”

Derek’s head snapped back up immediately. “Yeah, I’m gonna do nothing about it, Stiles, so just leave.”

“Well, I don’t want to leave.” Stiles crossed his arms and huffed, his eyes still wide but now wide with determination rather than surprise like they had been before. It was kind of a ridiculous look. “And for the record, if you think I would have rejected you or whatever your angst filled brain thought would happen if you did try to do something about it, then you’re dumber than I thought you were.”

They stared at each other, neither of them moving, for long enough to make Stiles frustrated. “God dammit, Derek, just come kiss me. You’re a fucking pain in my ass, or more like you’re not because you’re so-”

Derek was over there in a second, cupping Stiles’ jaw and kissing him silent. Although he probably shouldn’t have been, Stiles was caught by surprise and it took him a second to catch up, before he leaned into Derek and kissed him back.

The kiss was forced to start with, then soft. And the moment one of Derek’s hands moved from Stiles’ face, down his chest and his thumb brushing very quickly over a bump on Stiles’ chest that had him let out a choked moan and squirm in Derek’s hold, the kiss very quickly got a lot more than that.

Stiles was the first to break, pushing Derek away and taking half a step back. “Oh my God.” He ran both his hands through his hair - thankfully he had gotten rid of the ridiculous look he had going on when he was 17 - and spun around, his hands coming down to cover his mouth instead. “Holy shit.”

Derek stared at him, his hands still up for a second, before he dropped them with a heavy sigh and his eyes rolling. “What now?”

Stiles stood silently and did absolutely nothing. And then he spun back around, pulling off his shirt and letting it drop to the floor.

And there they were.

Those nipple piercings that had haunted Derek’s thoughts for months.

Derek didn’t even hesitate as he dropped his gaze to Stiles’ bare chest, to the metal bars keeping his nipples perky but as perfect as he guessed they always had been. Derek felt his mouth watering, his pants suddenly too tight and the urge to touch, to lick, became too much.

“I think we’ve done enough waiting.” Stiles grinned, staring at where Derek’s pants were definitely tighter than before, and he backed up, making a movement to get Derek to follow him. To the bed.

It didn’t take long before the rest of their clothes came off, Derek constantly checking to see if Stiles had any other piercings on his body (” _Derek, stop, I don’t have any other piercings… yet_.”) and Stiles not being able to take his hands off Derek’s glorious body.

Stiles’ pierced nipples may be a turn on for Derek but they were definitely for Stiles as well. His nipples were sensitive, very sensitive. And Derek never wanted to stop touching them, teasing them, licking them, because the smallest touch could make Stiles squirm and moan under his touch, make him beg for more.

Stiles came moaning Derek’s name with Derek’s tongue on his right nipple, and Derek came with Stiles’ hand on his cock and his mouth on his neck.

Stiles looked down at his own messy and sweaty body, grinning as he looked over Derek who was lying next to him, panting and looking pleased, satisfied. “Maybe I should get a prince Albert next.”

Derek turned to look at him, a brow raised. Then he huffed and looked back up at the ceiling, catching his breath. “That would mean no sex till your dick’s healed.”

Stiles fell silent for a second. “Then maybe I should just get my belly button pierced.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://hoechlbutt.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
